


Look, Bucko

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [23]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Liz deals with a drunk customer at the Wild pony
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Look, Bucko

Liz was drinking tequila and keeping Maria company at work while Max and Michael played pool. Liz was swinging her legs since she was too short to reach the footrest going across the bottom of the bar and doodling hearts with her and Max’s initials in them while they talked. Periodically, she’d look up to check on the boys and each time, Max would already be looking at her. He’d smile at her and put his hand on their handprint connection until it was his turn and Michael shoved him to get his attention. 

Suddenly, Liz was jostled and spilled her drink just as she was taking a sip. She looked at who the offender was and was met with a very drunk tourist. “Hola! You quiero another drink, sexy?” He asked her, leaning way too close against the bar top next to her. 

“Excuse me?” Liz snarled at him. The man was almost as tall as Max but broader and way too far into her bubble.

“Does that pretty mouth do anything other than..” he started, leering at her.

“YOU BETTER BACK OFF BUCKO!” Maria yelled, startling the man back a couple feet. Behind him, Max was running over from the pool table. He missed the bar table setting his drink down and it shattered hitting the floor. He could feel Liz’s stress through the handprint from across the room. 

“Mind your…” The man growled at them. 

“Don’t make me get my bat! Get out of here. And don’t come back.” Maria threatened him. The man pivoted to walk away and bumped into Max as he rushed over. They had a staring contest for a few seconds before the stranger backed down. 

“Lizzie! Are you hurt? Are you ok?” He fussed over her checking her for injuries. If that man hurt one hair on her head he would make him regret it. He was a police officer he could hide a body if he had to.

“I’m fine, Max. I promise.” She kissed him to reassure him. “Thank you, Maria. You reacted before I could even comprehend what he said to me.” Maria nodded in acknowledgment of her thanks and took her hand off the bat behind the bar. 

Michael got the dust pan and broom from behind the bar. He was familiar with beer bottle clean up, even if it wasn’t his fault this time. Maria always told him that was how to work off his tab, although now that they were kind of dating he had other ways of reimbursing her.


End file.
